His Love is Not Like Yours
by Penguins2Japan
Summary: In season 5 we all know that Lucas believes Lindsay is the one for him. What if Peyton found someone much better then Lucas? What happens when the guy is actually Neal Caffrey?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, in season 5 we all know that Lucas believes Lindsay is the one for him. But what if Peyton found someone much better then Lucas? What happens when the guy is actually Neal Caffrey? (BTW: The characters may be OC but it will fit with the storyline and Neal will not be a con man but he will be an FBI agent instead) So, here it goes:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"PEYTON ELIZABETH SAWYER!" Brooke Davis shouts for her best friends as she enters her home.

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS!" Peyton teases Brooke as she walks to the living room to find her best friend staring at her with an envelope in her hands. "What's that?"

"Well, this right here, missy, is the invitation to Lucas and Lindsay's wedding. And it says we are allow to bring one date so I say you finally show this town your hottie so everyone will finally realize you are not hung over about Luke," Brooke suggests as she tosses the invitation to Peyton.

"I know, I know. I'll bring him and you'll bring Julian," Peyton says rasing her eyebrow at Brooke.

"Fine but now go call you hubby!" Brooke says pushing Peyton towards the stairs.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," Peyton chuckles at her best friend.

Entering her room, Peyton sets the invitation down as she reaches for cell to dial a familar phone number.

"Hello?" she hears the person from the other line.

"Hey babe," she replies with a smile even though the other call can't see it.

"Peyton, honey, hey. What's up?"

"Well, Neal, I was wondering if you could be my date to attend a wedding tomorrow?" Peyton asks quickly.

"Yeah, of course. Who's wedding?" Neal asks curiously.

"Lucas and Lindsay," she repiles without a breath.

"Ah, I see, so now you will tell your friends about me?"

"Brooke believes it's a great time at the wedding since evryone still believes that I love Lucas. They just don't let me try to tell them about you but I guess, the wedding is the perfect timing. Everyone will be shock," Peyton says wisely.

"Well, well, well, since when did my girly get so wise?" Neal teases.

"I don't know. You're pretty wise, maybe you are rubbing off on me," she says sweetly.

"Maybe I am. Hey, I gotta go but I'll see you in an hour?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye," Neal says before hanging up.

"So is that a yes?" Brooke asks as she enters the room.

"Were you earsdropping?" Peyton says with a smile.

"Well, no," Brooke tries but fails. "Okay but you two are just so cute!"

"He's coming in an hour. Now, what about Julian?"

"Oh, he's coming. He's been my date for a while. So, can we tell Haley?" Brooke asks in excitement.

After a moment of thinking, Peyton finally says, "Fine, but no one else other than Haley and probably Nathan if Haley tells."

"YAY!" Brooke squeals before pulling out her phone to call Haley. "Okay, tutorwife, you and Nathan need to come here in lke an hour. Peyton has something to share!"

"Gee - Brooke. I said Haley not Haley and Nathan."

"Well, Haley would have told Nathan anyways."

**-Hour Later-**

_Knock Knock_

Peyton quickly answers the door to find her boyfriend of two months, Neal Caffrey, standing there in his famous black suit with his famous black fedora.

"Hey," Peyton says as she gives Neal a quick but lovingly kiss.

"I miss you," Neal whispers into her ears as he pulls her into an embrance.

"Me too," she says into his chest.

As they pull apart, Peyton leads Neal into the living room.

"So, Haley and Nathan are going to be here and I'm going to introduce you to them," Peyton says breaking the silence.

"Brooke's idea?"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT BUT YES IT WAS MY IDEA!" Brooke says loudly before Peyton could answer.

Neal, having met Brooke before, chuckles are her.

_Knock Knock_

"OH! Naley is here!" Brooke squeals before running to the door.

"Naley?" Neal asks confuse.

"It's Brooke's couple name for Haley and Nathan," Peyton explains.

"Ah, so we must be call Peal or Neyton?" Neal says.

"I like Neyton better."

"So what's the news?" Peyton hears Nathan ask her.

"Well, I like you and Haley to meet my boyfriend, Neal Caffrey. Neal this is Nathan and Haley and Nathan and Haley this is Neal," Peyton introduces the three quickly.

"Nice to meet you," Haley, being friendly as always, shakes Neal's hand.

"You too," Neal says politely.

"Hi Neal," Nathan says shaking Neal's hand.

"Hello Nathan," Neal says.

"So, when were you going to tell us you had a boyfriend?" Haley questions Peyton.

"Well, you, Nate, Luke, and pretty much everyone in this town, kept telling me that I still love Lucas and how I'm going to ruin his relationship with Lindsay, I never got the chance to tell you all about Neal," Peyton answers truthfully.

"Oh," Haley says not realizing that everything Peyton said was true to the exact detail. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, Sawyer. We really didn't know," Nathan says.

"It's fine. When I came back to Tree Hill it was because of Lucas but when I found out her actually loves Lindsay, I met Neal, and we hit it off."

"Where did you guys meet?" Haley asks wanting to know some gossip.

"Well, Peyton and I met two months ago. We were both at Tric, when we bumped into each other and since then, we been together," Neal explains.

"Hey, how come I never see you around?" Nathan wonders.

"Well, I'm an FBI agent in the New York departement so I'm mostly in New York but I come to Tree Hill as often as I can because of Peyton. When Peyton and I first met, I was taking a road trip when I came up to this small town and I fell in love with it right away."

"So, you live in Tree Hill and New York?" Haley wonders.

"Yeah."

"Hey, how about we go out together?" Brooke asks the four.

"Sure," they all answer.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the end! Please review the button is right down there! I know it's AU and the characters are very OC but it fits the storyline. Hope y'all like it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I have no AN. Wait, nevermined, I do! Do y'all like this? No? Yes? Review? Please? Hahaha. I know the characters are super OC but hey, it works, I think... Btw, I know Julian wasn't in season 5 but I'm going to make him and he never dated Peyton. They're good friends and Peyton set him Brooke together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The five, Brooke, Neal, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan, walk around Tree Hill, laughing at the stories Haley was telling them on Jamie.

"I love that kid of yours," Peyton says as the laugher dies out.

"Who doesn't?" Nathan says as they enter rivercourt.

"Hey, looks who it is," Brooke shouts as they spot Lucas and Jamie shooting hoops.

"AUNT PEYTON!" Jamie yells as he runs towards Peyton.

"Hey buddy," Peyton says as she ctaches Jamie into a bear hug.

"HEY!" Nathan, Haley, and Brooke shout, faking hurt.

"Sorry Momma, dad, and Brooke but Peyton is way cooler!" Jamie says happily as Peyton sets him down.

"See, I'm cool!" she brags as she sticks her tongue out at the three.

"Hi Neal!" Jamies says giving him a hug.

"Wait, wait, wait - My son knew about Neal before Haley and I?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, how come he knew and I didn't? I thought we were friends, Peyton," Haley grasps faking hurt.

"Well, when I was babysitting Jamie three weeks ago, Neal was there and that's how they met," Peyton explains.

Lucas clearing his throat to get their attentions. He was totally lost at what's going on. They was some strange guy there who Peyton, Nathan, Brooke, Haley, - hell even Jamie knew about.

"Oh, Lucas, forgot you were here," Brooke says.

"Hey Luke," Peyton waves.

Feeling the awkwardness, Peyton realizes she yet has to introduce Neal to Lucas.

"Lucas, this is Neal and Neal, this is Lucas," Peyton introduces the two.

"Nice to meet you," Neal says nicely putting his hand out.

"You too," Lucas says quietly, shaking his hand. "So what's going on?"

"Well, we were just hanging out until we headed to rivercourt where we found you," Nathan explains noticing something was off about Lucas.

Lucas finally notices that Peyton and Neal's hands were intertwined together. For some reason, Lucas felt his blood boiling at seeing Peyton so happy with another man that wasn't him.

_Stop this! _Lucas shouts at himself. _You have and love Lindsay!_

"I guess we should get going," Haley says, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Nathan says as he picks up Jamie.

"Bye bye!" Jamie waves at the three adults as he leaves.

"Hey Peyton, I gotta get back so I can call the office, see you tomorrow," Neal says, giving Peyton a kiss.

"Yeah, love you."

"I love you too. Bye," Neal gives Peyton another kiss before heading off.

"P. Sawyer, I need to check out the store since I haven't been there in like two days. See you at home," Brooke says giving Peyton a hug.

"Bye," Peyton calls out as Brooke walks away.

And then there were two. Peyton and Lucas stood there awkwardly.

"So, you coming to the wedding?" Lucas asks the dumb question.

"Yeah, I'm going with Neal, Brooke, and Julian," Peyton answers truthfully.

"So, who's Neal?" Lucas asks jealously.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Oh, is he good?"

"Yes. God Lucas! What is this?" Peyton says in frustation.

"Do you love him?" Lucas asks ignoring Peyton's previous comment.

"Yeah."

"Like you love me?"

"No! I don't love you! I stopped loving you once I found out what a jerk you are! You can't keeping doing this! God! You are about to marry Lindsay so this better stop! I'm happy with Neal and you're happy with Lindsay. Okay, so stop this. Stop asking these stupid questions that makes you sound like a jealous ex. Because I stopped loving you and I know you stopped loving me."

"Don't say that. I love you and I know you still love me," Lucas says.

"No I don't! I don't love you! I love Neal! And I know you don't love me cause you love Lindsay since you are marrying her!" Peyton shouts at Lucas.

Lucas quickly presses his lips against Peytons'. Peyton, realizing what Lucas was doing, she pulls away and slaps Lucas hard across the face.

"You bastard! You can't keep doing that!" Peyton shouts at him before stalking off.

**-At Clothes over Bros-**

"I can't believe him!" Brooke shouts.

"Why do you think I slap him?"

"He's an idiot!"

"Who is?" Haley asks as she enters the store to find her two friends having a conversation.

"Lucas!" Brooke says angrily.

"What did my dumbass best friend do this time?"Haley sighs.

"He kiss me!" Peyton says in frustation**. **"He kept saying how he still loves me and I still him and when he kiss me, I went a little off on him and slapped him across the face and called him a bastard."

"Wait, do you still love him?" Haley asks.

"I really don't. When I first came home, I was but now I really don't. After everything he done to me, I just can't. And then I met Neal, things are different with him. It's better and I think I'm in love with him," Peyton answers truthfully.

"I believe you, I do. I'm gonna go talk to Lucas and knock some sense into him," Haley says before exiting the store.

"I'm so on team Neyton!" Brooke squeals in delight after Haley left.

Peyton chuckes at the statement.

"What?" Brooke asks confuse.

"This morning when you said Naley was here, I explain to Neal about your crazy couple name. Then he came up with Neyton for us."

"Oh! I really like him now!"

"So where's Julian?" Peyton asks.

"He's coming in tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter three. What do y'all think? Please review cause I really don't know if y'all like it or not or should I continue? Please review so I know what to do. Cause I don't know if you all like it or not so I'm probably writing for no reason? If you like it, please review to tell me!<strong>


	3. Author's Notes

**Author's Note**

So, this is note an update, just an author's notes. So, I really don't know if I should continue or not. If you believe I should, give me a review with suggestions so I know what to write. Thanks for reading! 

**Penguins2Japan**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So, I got some reviews telling me to continue... I know, I suck at updating but I had lots and lots of projects to complete. Pleasae don't hurt me... So! Here it is! Chapter three! **

**I'm skipping to after the wedding and honeymoon because I find that all boring to write. Because I find weddings boring. Yes - OMG! a girl finds weddings boring! hahaha. I have never met another girl who doesn't like sitting through wedding before. Oh, the characters are OOC!**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naley's House<strong>_

Brooke, Julian, Nathan, Jamie, and Haley were done setting up for Lucas and Lindsay's welcome back party and are now waiting for the newly weds and Peyton and Neal to arrive.

"Brooke, any idea when Peyton's coming?" Haley asks impatiently.

"She said she'll be here soon and comes with great news," Brooke tells them.

_**Meanwhile, with Peyton and Neal...**_

The two lovers are at the beach when suddenly Neal stops midway.

"Neal, what-" Peyton turns around to see Neal kneeling in front of her.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," Neal begins. "Before I met you, I was just one of those guys who was married to their job. But the day I met you, the day we started, everything was perfect. Sure, at first, it wasn't all fairytales and happiness but we got there. We got to our happiness. I know it may seem early or whatever but I really love you. I'm totally head over hells in love with you. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms, go to sleep every night with you in my arms, I just want to make you mine, forever. So, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever?" **(So, I suck at writing sappy romantic stuff. Yeah... Don't hurt me n.n)**

Peyton was speechless. She stares at the man in front of her holding a beautiful ring. The ring is a princess cut ring with three gemstones. The middle was a light blue stone that matches Neal eyes and the two other stones were smaller diamonds.

Looking up, she meets Neal eyes and softly nods her head. They have only been dating for a few months but he is different. He's the one. Even when she thought Lucas was the one but with Neal, it was different. He was different. He didn't play games with her. He understands her and he let her be herself. He doesn't lie, he doesn't break promises, and he sure has not broken her heart. Neal is the missing piece her heart has been looking for. And now, she knew who her heart belongs to. Sure, Lucas still holds a small part of it but Neal holds the rest. Everytime she hears his voice or looks at him, her world brightens up, her heart beats faster, and nothing in the world can stop her.

Neal smile brightly as he slides the ring onto Peytopn's third finger of her left hand.

"Perfect," he says softly.

"Everything is," Peyton whispers back.

Slowly, Neal brings his lips to Peytons'. The kiss was nothing they ever experience. They felt the usual spark but it was better. It was brighter. It was just perfect. Pulling apart, they rest their forehead against another.

"I love you," Neal says softly, pecking Peyton's soft lips.

"I love you too," Peyton smiles.

The moment was ruin when they heard Peyton's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Peyton says happily as she picks up the phone.

"P. Sawyer! Where are you?" Brooke screams into the phone from the other line.

"I'm on my way but got side tracked. Neal and I be there soon," Peyton smile at Neal who instantly gives her a brighter smile.

"Okay... Is there something you want to tell your best friend, P?" Brooke questions.

"Yeah but I'll tell both your and Hales when I get to her house," Peyton says.

"You better," Brooke ensures. "See ya, P."

_**Back at Naley's house...**_

"We're here," Peyton annouces as she and Neal walks into Haley and Nathan's house.

Meeting them in the living room, they find Nathan and Jamie playing NBA live on playstation, Julian trying to figure out how to play playstation, and Haley and Brooke sitting and talking on the couch.

Brooke, noticing her best friend, also notices something different aboiut her. She was brighter and was literally glowing.

"P. Sawyer, tell me what you had to tell me! I can tell something is up! You are too happy and glowing!" Brooke says when she notices a sparky object resting on her best friends left hand.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GOT ENGAGE!" Brooke shouts before running up to her and giving her a massive bear hug.

Nathan, Haley, and Julian stood there shock while Jamie stood there smiling.

The front door was shut and they heard the one voice they haven't heard in three weeks.

"Who's engage?" Lucas asks as he steps into the living room.

**(The end of chapter three. Wait, no, nevermind, I think you guys deserve more for being so kind for reading!)**

Lucas and Lindsay stands by the living roon entrance, confuse.

Peyton and Brooke finally have stop hugging and stood there trying to hold in their laughter.

Neal, Nathan, Julian, and Haley standing in the middle awkwardly.

Jamie just watches the tension between the adults before he finally breaks the slience.

"Aunt Peyton is engage to Neal," the six years old, Jamie answers Lucas' question.

Peyton, Neal, and Brooke stare wide eyes at Jamie who just strug while Haley and Nathan try not to laugh at Lucas' face. Julian and Lindsay stare confuse at the rest.

"Congratulations," Lindsay tells Peyton.

Peyton returns Lindsay a smile. "Thanks."

"Well, I'll just put away my bags. Haley, where should I?" Lindasy asks.

"I'll helps you," Haley answers and she and Lindsay take off with the bags.

"Well, I'll just go," Brooke says awkwardly as she and Julian leave.

"Jamie, let's go," Nathan say trying to get out as fast as possible.

"Where to dad?"

"Rivercourt. Come on." With that, Nathan and Jamie left.

Now, it was only Neal, Peyton, and Lucas.

"Neal, can you?"

"Sure, I'll see you at home," he kisses the top of her head before leaving.

Now, there was two.

"So... You're engage?" Lucas askes.

"Yeah," Peyton answers unsurly.

"So... what about me?" Lucas askes without thinking.

"What about you? Does everything in my life involve you?"

"But I love you!" Lucas agrues not knowing Lindsay and Haley have now enter the room.

"No you don't! You married Lindsay! Don't do this to her! She doesn't deserve a jerk like you as her husband so you better treat her right! And I don't love you! I love Neal and I'm marrying him!"

"I love you," Lucas blurts out again and kisses Peyton.

Peyton's eyes widen in anger. She pulls away, wipes her mouth and slaps Lucas hard across the face before storming out of the house.

Lucas stands there holding his now burning cheek.

"How dare you Lucas Eugene Scott! How dare you!" Lindsay slaps Lucas across the face on the same cheek Peyton slapped. "Here!" She takes off her wedding and engagement ring, throwing them at Lucas. "I want a divorce!" Lindsay storms out of the living room and into the guest room, slamming the door behind her.

"You really mess up this time, Lucas Eugene," Haley says shaking her head befre leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
